Walking In
by Nike1503
Summary: After hearing from Stan that there are weird noises coming from the parents room he enlists Avery's help to find out what's going on.


_**Walking In**_

While browsing the web on the family computer Avery was the only one of her siblings home, her parents and the dog were still home but off on their own. As she was just about to sign off the computer Stan walked in and sat next to the desk.

"Hey Stan what's going on?" Avery asked.

"I don't know something is very weird there's a lot of weird noises from your parents room." Stan said.

"I doubt that but I can go see what's going on." Avery said.

"Please." Stan said.

"Okay just relax." Avery said

Avery walked up the stairs and towards her parents room. Once there she knocked on the door and didn't get a response, she knocked again and like before no response. Quietly she opened the door and screamed. Ellen and Bennett quickly turned to the door as they were covering themselves up with their sheets.

"What the heck is going on?" Avery said.

"Oh Avery I think you know what was going on here." Ellen said.

"Yeah you do I mean your mother was just sucking my..." Bennett began to say.

"I know what was going on." Avery said

"Well then what do want?" Ellen said.

"Well I had heard noises from the other room and wanted to make sure you all were all right." Avery said.

"Well we were." Ellen said.

"Okay sorry." Avery said.

"Wait Avery I guess since we're all here do you have any questions for us." Bennett said.

"No except I don't know what to do in this situation." Avery said.

"What you don't know how to suck cock?" Ellen said.

"Yes I want to know everything." Avery said. "I want to learn any and all acts."

"No we are not teaching you everything." Bennett said.

"Fine how about just basic sex and..." Avery began.

"Sure we'll teach you the basics." Bennett said.

"Alright well if we're going to do this let's do it right Avery get naked." Ellen said.

Avery walked in the room taking off her tie, Bennett and Ellen moved the sheets inviting her in. Avery kept going unbuttoning her shirt before pulling it off her arms and letting it hit the floor. After her shirt was off Avery removed her skirt and stepped out of it leaving her in a tank top and her panties.

"Quit teasing Avery." Ellen said.

Ellen walked over to Avery and pulled off her tank top revealing her chest.

"Mom what the hell." Avery said.

"Hey watch your language and besides I told you quit teasing." Ellen said.

"Well I'm nervous." Avery said.

"We know just relax." Bennett said leaning in closer.

With one quick swoop Bennett pulled down Avery's panties and let them fall down her legs.

"Awe Bennett look how cute she is." Ellen said.

"I know let's get this started." Bennett said. "Suck my cock now."

"Alright now Avery get ready and start to suck on it like a lollipop." Ellen said.

"Really mom a lollipop." Avery said.

"What it's the best I got." Ellen said.

"Okay." Avery said.

Avery started to bob her head on his cock.

"That's it good just like that." Bennett said.

Ellen started kissing Avery up her back. Once at Avery's neck Ellen started to suck on her neck before whispering in her ear: "Play with his balls."

Avery did just that fondling Bennett's balls as Ellen started biting on her ear.

"Hon I think it's time she learned other things." Bennett said.

"Like what?" Ellen said.

"Oh like eating pussy." Bennett said.

"Right." Ellen said.

Ellen and Bennett swapped places with Bennett now beside Avery while Ellen was lying on the bed.

"Best way to learn this is by fire." Bennett said to himself before shoving Avery's face into his wife's pussy.

"Mpff." Avery managed to get out before she was deep in her mother's pussy.

"Avery just start licking her pussy up." Bennett said.

Ellen soon began moaning with each movement that Avery was making across her pussy lips. Bennett soon reached behind Avery and slid his fingers over her pussy before inserting a finger inside her. Avery twitched with the unexpected intrusion into her body.

"Avery just relax." Bennett said.

"Yeah just relax." Ellen said. "You're doing really good."

"Thanks mom." Avery said.

"Get back in there." Ellen said. "Bennett go ahead and insert it."

"Will do." Bennett said.

Avery went back to eating her mother out while unknown to her Bennett was lining his cock up with her pussy while still fingering her. Once in line Bennett removed her finger and slid his cock in quickly before he started to thrust in and out.

"Oh Bennett that looks nice." Ellen said. "Wow Avery you are actually really good at this are you sure you never went down on a girl before?"

"N...no n...never" Avery managed to moan out.

Quickly Ellen rotated her position and started to make out with Avery. The mother daughter duo continued to make out as Avery was getting pounded from behind. Ellen reached a hand down to her pussy and started to flick her clit.

"Bennett can I get some of that cock." Ellen asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Bennett said as he was slowly stopping his momentum.

Once stopped Bennett removed himself from Avery and got behind Ellen before thrusting his cock into Ellen.

"Oh yeah that feels nice." Ellen said. "Avery wrap your legs around my head."

"What?" Avery said.

"Just do it." Ellen said.

Avery wrapped her legs around her Ellen's neck and Ellen started eating out Avery. Ellen kept licking up Avery's pussy as Bennett kept thrusting his cock into her pussy.

"Oh man mom, dad something's happening." Avery said.

"That's fine sweetie you will be fine." Bennett said.

"Okay what is happening then?" Avery asked.

"You are about to cum." Bennett said. "Just cum on your mom's face."

"Okay dad." Avery said.

Avery came on Ellen's face.

"Wow there was a lot in there." Ellen said. "Now kiss me so you can taste yourself."

Avery leaned into her mother's lips and the two began to kiss. Bennett soon pulled his cock out and started to jerk himself off before cumming on Ellen's ass.

"Alright now it's time for Ellen to cum." Bennett said. "Hey Avery why don't you come over here and start to eat her out while I penetrate her again."

"Okay." Avery said.

Avery moved herself underneath her mom and started to eat her out as Bennett restarted thrusting into Ellen.

"Oh man this feels so nice." Ellen said. "Oh oh goodness."

Ellen came with the feeling of both her husbands cock and her daughter's tongue dancing around her clit.

"Well that was fun but I think I'm gonna go now." Avery said.

"Yeah go ahead we will continue having our fun." Ellen said.


End file.
